Mystery of the Shards
by C. M. Dracoon
Summary: Rating may go up in latter chaps. Kagome and comp. have an unforgettable encounter but they forget it and now they are in grave danger. An elf lord and his servent must now make them remember what they forget and help the group save the world. I/K and ot


I'm not that good at writing stories, I tend to ramble on so don't bash  
  
me too bad. This is my first fanfic so if the names are off then  
  
please tell me. I will love all the things you have to say about this  
  
story so here we go.  
  
Mystery of the Shard  
  
Prolog  
  
It was a bright summer day in the feudal era in Japan. A young  
  
girl with long raven black hair was walking her bike along side a boy  
  
with long silver hair. In the basket of the girls bike was a little  
  
boy who was quite strange for he had a bushy tail on him. With the  
  
three was a monk who was known for saving many palaces and their lovely  
  
princess. The group was walking along in a bitter silence. The raven  
  
haired girl and the silver haired boy had gotten into another fight.   
  
The girl wanted to go home and the boy wanted to continue their quest.  
  
The girl just wanted to go for a day or two but the boy said no. They  
  
had more important things to do them sit on their butts and sleep. He  
  
had tried to make them walk through the night last night but the monk  
  
had taken the girl and young boy and made a camp. Since the silvered  
  
haired boy needed the girl he had to stop and wait for them.  
  
"Where are we now Inuasha?" asked the young boy, "I think that  
  
we are lost. Are we lost Kagome?"  
  
"We are not lost Shipo!" yelled the silver haired boy named  
  
Inuasha, "I know exactly where we are."  
  
"Well then, where are we Inuasha?" asked the Miroku, the monk.  
  
"Well, we, are," stumbled Inuasha.  
  
Just then a village came into sight and the girl, Kagome,  
  
yelped in glee. She was still getting used to sleeping on the groung  
  
and jumped at any chance to get a good nights sleep in a warm soft bed.  
  
Although the beds in the feudal era were no where near as soft as her  
  
bed at home they were far better then the ground. She was also  
  
looking forward to a nice bath too. They were not common at that time  
  
and they were almost always cold.  
  
"We are coming in to the village of Yamo-cana." said Inuasha in  
  
a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Well, thank you Inuasha but your being left behind." yelled  
  
the monk, Merashu form a few feet in front of him. Inuasha looked  
  
around him and sure enough everyone else was running for the village  
  
like their was a demon in their tail.  
  
"Hay! Wait for me! We don't know if they are friendly or  
  
not!" yelled the boy but they others were not listening to him. They  
  
just kept running to the village. "Humans. They never look for the  
  
danger of things. They will never get any where if they don't start  
  
to look before they run." And with that he jumped and landed about one  
  
hundred yards from where he was before. This was no normal boy. He  
  
was half demon; he was half Heneu. The rest of his gruop were already  
  
in the village and looking around when he got their.  
  
The village void of life. Inuasha could not even smell any  
  
humans for miles, except for his friends of corse. The stores were  
  
empty and looked like they had not been taken care of for some time,  
  
almost years. He and his friends went inside a store to get some food  
  
when Kagome stopped in her tracks, whirled around and said, "Someone is  
  
in here with us. And they have a shard with them.  
  
Then out of the back room a long spiky vine shot out and tried  
  
to grab Kagome. It was stopped by Inuasha using his Iron Reviver Sole  
  
Stealer and destroyed the vine. Only as soon as that vine was killed a  
  
new one took it's place. This went on for the better part of a half  
  
hour with more and more vines coming out trying to get at Kagome until  
  
Shipo took her hand and ran away with her to the woods with Miroku.  
  
When they were out of sight of the village they stopped running. As  
  
they caught their breath Kagome looked bak in the direction of the  
  
village. She had a thoughtful look in her eyes then that gave way to  
  
fear. Vines were all around them. They had run straight into the  
  
heart of their assailant, the Earth. It was just like that movie that  
  
she and her family went to see, Jumanji, while they were on vacation in  
  
America when she was younger. It was funny to have run straight into  
  
the danger Inuasha was trying to save them from. 'We are probably going  
  
to die soon because Inuasha was not there to save us. My, how much we  
  
depend on him to save every time we are in a jam.' thought Kagome. 'We  
  
need him so much and I have yet to see him really rub it in. Maybe he  
  
dose not realize how much he means to us. Where would we be now if he  
  
wasn't here? I don't know but we need him so much now and he is not here  
  
because he thinks that the danger is centered on him and him alone. He  
  
has no idea where we are.'  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when a vine shot out and grabbed  
  
her legs and tried to drag her into the bushes to her death. "Oh my God!  
  
Shipo, Miroku help me!" They both jumped to her aid put were unable to  
  
stop the vines they only could hold them up for a minute or two. Miroku  
  
was hitting the vines with his staff when another came out from behind him  
  
and pulled him to the ground and bound him there. Another then went to  
  
Shipo and bound him as well. They struggeled to get free but to no avail.  
  
The vines were to strong for them to brake through. Kagome was being  
  
draged to her doom and they were helpless to stop it all from happening.  
  
They couldn't help her or even themselfs at this point. They were all  
  
doomed to die in that place it seemed. Another vine came and slithered  
  
aroung Kagome's neck and started to squeeze and shut he air supply off  
  
from her for good   
  
"Oh no! It is going to kill me!" yelled Kagome with the little  
  
breath in her lunges, "Help me Inuasha! Help me please!"  
  
"What was that? Was that Kagome? Is she in trouble? I need to  
  
find her and help her some how." yelled Inuasha as he slashed though a few  
  
more vines on a roof in the village near the edge of the forest. 'This is  
  
getting boring. The more I send down the more jump up at me. This is not  
  
happening to me. It can't be.'  
  
While he was not paying attention a vine came up and grabbed  
  
Inuasha's wrist and pulled him down from his perch on the roof. He was  
  
pulled right into a bunch more of the vines and they grabbed at every part  
  
of him and started to pull every which way they could and all most ripped  
  
him apart.  
  
'This is better. Much better.' thought Inuasha with an evil smirk  
  
on his face. As he thought that another scream rippled through the air and  
  
he knew for sure that Kagome was in great danger and he had to save her.  
  
What the others were doing he had no idea but they were not there to help  
  
her so he had to be there. With that Inuasha brought out him famous sword   
  
Tetsaga and ripped through the vines. He landed softly on the ground on  
  
his feet.  
  
Many of the vines were killed and only a few were alive, but they  
  
were dieing. With no more thought on the matter of vines Inuasha rushed  
  
into the woods in search of Kagome and his friends. He ran through the  
  
forest looking for his friends when he heard his name called out.  
  
Only it was not called with a voice, it was called with a heart. A heart  
  
that was going to die son if he did not get to it quickly. He had to save  
  
her, he just had to!  
  
'Oh Gods, I'm going to die! I'm only a kid and I'm going to die!  
  
What was I thinking coming here? Where is Inuasha? He is always here when I  
  
need him. Why hasn't he come yet? Maby he doesn't care any more? Maybe  
  
he was killed by the vines like I am going to be. I hope not. He may be  
  
a mean, stupid demon but he does not deserve to die like that. No one does;  
  
well maybe a few but who cares.' Kagome said to her self as she struggled to  
  
keep her footing and stay away from the darkness the vines came from. She  
  
wasn't doing a good job of it though. Slowly she was being dragged into the  
  
darkness and to her doom. She had screamed three times now for help but  
  
none had come. The others were losing as well but not to her extent.  
  
They were stronger and better at killing the vines. They also ha their  
  
hands free and Kagome didn't.Just as Kagome gave up hope of help ever  
  
coming and dropped to her knees in defeat someone shouted from behind her.  
  
Kagome was to tired to look at who it was or even try to understand what they  
  
had just said to her. She had given up on life and herself. Maybe now she  
  
could find peace in death. If their was any such thing as peace, she would  
  
find it soon.  
  
"Where are they?! I can't smell them through all this foliage!  
  
Damn it!!" yelled Inuasha as he ran through the forest in search of his  
  
friends. "They couldn't have gotten few far from her in the short time we  
  
were apart. Could they have?"  
  
Then just as if the Gods wanted him to find the others he caught  
  
their smell. He almost missed it because of the smell of death that covered  
  
it. They vines or someone else did not want Inuasha to find his friends.  
  
He ran in the direction the sent was strongest and in a matter of seconds he  
  
herd some one calling out to Kagome and telling her to keep on fighting.  
  
Something was very wrong. Kagome never quit at anything. So why was she  
  
quitting now? What was different with this fight? As this though came  
  
into his mind Inuasha came into the clearing were his friends were fighting  
  
for their lives. Everyone that is except Kagome. She really had given up.  
  
She was on her knees being dragged into the woods by many vines. In a matter  
  
of seconds she would be lost forever. This could not happen, not on  
  
Inuasha's watch.  
  
Inuasha leaped into action. He ran over the Kagome and slashed away  
  
at the vines holding her and fended of the many more that tried to get him  
  
away from her. He would not let any one take her away from him and the  
  
others. And particularly not before the jewel was found and put back  
  
together. When all the vines were off of the girl he took a quick look  
  
over her as he took her to where the others were after freeing themselfs from  
  
the vines. She was unconscious and covered in some liquid from the vines  
  
that Inuasha had killed. She would have many bruises and maybe a few broken  
  
ribs. Her are was defiantly broken from the look of it, it was bent in a  
  
weird angle just below her elbow where she was not supposed to bend. It did  
  
not look to good. No at all. She needed help and fast. If she had only  
  
fought a little more she wouldn't have been held for so long and be in such  
  
bad shape. If only he had been their to help her when she needed him the  
  
most. To many if's for Inuasha, he was here now and that was what mattered.  
  
He would see them all out of this mess. Even if it killed him he would do  
  
it.  
  
As they were all getting ready to fight out of the mess they were now  
  
in a sound came from the darkest part of the forest. It was like a growl  
  
but it was even more frightening. It made the blood of the dead curdle.  
  
As the sound died off a whimper came from the stile from in Inuasha's body.  
  
They all looked at Kagome and gasped in shock. The part of the jewel shard  
  
they had already collected was glowing a bright pink and it was spreading all  
  
over the girl's body. As they gaped at Kagome Inuasha noticed that she was  
  
getting lighter. Everyone backed away when Kagome was lifted from Inuasha's  
  
arms and her eyes shot open in pure fear. She looked around and spotted  
  
Inuasha and the others she screamed. Pain was leaving her body but the  
  
realization that something was inside of her doing that scared her to death.  
  
As she screamed a rather large flower came out of the forest and tried to eat  
  
her. It swallowed her whole.  
  
As this scene in front of him unfolded Inuasha was speechless he  
  
couldn't believe what was going on. The jewel was reacting to something and  
  
he had no idea what. Maybe it was that it was protecting it's holder. But  
  
it never protected it's first holder. It let her die without a second  
  
thought. Why was it doing this now, and when it was not even completed?  
  
What was going on? Just then a huge flower came out of the forest and  
  
swallowed Kagome whole. Iniashsa leapt at the flower and tried to get the  
  
girl back but vines shoot out and pinned him and the others to the ground.  
  
They were helpless. The were as good as dead. Even the good and pure and  
  
beautiful Kagome was dead, or going to be soon.  
  
Just then bright light just like the one that was around Kagome before  
  
shoot out of the flower's mouth and eyes. Then just as sudden as it started  
  
the light stopped. Then after a moment of silence, there was an explosion  
  
and the flower was destroyed. Leaving a very wet and tiered Kagome floating  
  
in the air. Kagome started to drop from her place in the air and when she  
  
was touching the ground she collapsed on to the ground in a heap.  
  
Inuasha rushed to Kagome's side and felt for a pulse. "Oh thank the  
  
Gods. She is still alive." she had a pulse, a few strong one at that.  
  
"We had better get her to your healer friend, you know Kykeo's  
  
sister." said Miroku. And with that everyone got up and stated to walk away  
  
from the area where a great mystery was started and one that had to be solved.  
  
And this is the story of how it was solved. 


End file.
